1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to indicator centering devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved center punch block device wherein the device enables orthogonal indication of an indicator mark relative to a support surface of a workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Indicator devices utilizing punches have been implemented by the prior art for imparting an indicator mark upon an elongate workpiece for use by drilling and milling devices.
Examples of the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 865,063 to Sherwood wherein a centering punch overlies a trio of positioning elements reciprocatably mounted within the body of the tool in a plane transverse to the orientation of the punch to position a workpiece within the indicator elements for alignment of the workpiece underlying the punch. The Sherwood patent is of limited use in application to workpieces of a length greater than that of the associated yoke of the main body of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,508,175 to Fontain sets forth a shaft center finding device wherein a plurality of spaced arcuate members are aligned coaxially with a punch wherein the arcuate members are positionable against the exterior surfaces of cylindrical workpieces to orient the center line of the workpieces relative to the associated punch.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,002 to Rubin, et al., sets forth a caliper provided with indicator marker medially of the caliper jaws for indication of a center point between the jaws of the caliper.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,293,763 to Stell sets forth a center punch micrometer wherein spaced jaws of the micrometer orient a punch medially of the jaws for indication of an axial center of a cylindrical workpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,010 to Mahl sets forth another axial center line indicator wherein a trio of downwardly extending legs are pivotally mounted relative to a center punch to orient the center punch axially of various cylindrical objects.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved center punch block device which provides for indication of centers transverse to an axis of an elongate workpiece and orthogonal to the axis and the support surface securing the workpiece thereon, as well as accommodating workpieces of various symmetrical configurations such as cylindrical, hexagonal, and the like, and as such the present invention substantially fulfills this need.